Using stimulus conditions that are matched in all respects save the presence or absence of a given distinguishing feature of language, and correlative measures of stimulus-bound behavioral, cardiac, and EEG activity, our aim is to attack specific questions relative to: (1) hemispheric asymmetry in early life; and (2) the diagnostic potential of selected study indices.